Conventionally, there is a well-known image-capturing apparatus which is able to analyze a captured image, detect a subject and change an image-capturing direction according to a position of the detected subject (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-81041). Such control of image-capturing direction is done in chasing a subject, correcting shaking and panoramic image-capturing.